1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for detecting leaks in components conducting liquids by means of a sensor reacting to leaks. The invention further relates to a device for executing the method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is known that systems through which liquids are conducted can become leaky, so that liquid leaks from the components of the system. This danger is increased if the liquid in the system is under pressure.
In connection with the construction of switchgear cabinets, systems which conduct liquids are primarily employed for cooling electrical and electronic components and groups of components. Water and mixtures of water and antifreeze are used as the liquid, also called cooling water or cold water.
Especially leaks which occur in such cooling systems are particularly disadvantageous, because the cooling effect is reduced by the loss of cooling water, which can lead to losing the electrical or electronic components and groups of components. Also, the cooling water from the leaks can lead to other damage and endangerment of the cooling system and the components and groups of components.